topdadfandomcom-20200215-history
Decree of Dad
The resource page for all things regarding the Official TopDad Tournament of 2016. It was opened to Daditing by Browi on September 7, 2015. The Decree of Dad is a document that allows for Dads to publish, review and elaborate with other Dads in order to perfect the rules for the tournament. It provides an easy-to-access database in which all ideas are kept in an organized, Dadly manner for further inspection. It has been used as the main brainstorming outlet for the creation of the 2016 tournament. Sections There are currently 4 sections and 1 subsection of the Decree of Dad. Introduction, Notices, Concepts, Games, and the subsection Games to be Considered. Introduction to the Decree of Dad "This document serves as grounds for organizing the thoughts and demands of the Dadly. Within this Decree, each Dad may post his or his thoughts orderly so that all may read. Simply title the section as those Dads have done so before you, and kindly follow their formatting. Examples of ideas are highly recommended, as they show your Dadly ability to explain yourself. If you have a game you wish to add to the list, add it promptly in the section that most suits it, and inform other Dads at the end of your daily editing session to check the Decree before resting their wondrous brains for nappy-wappy. Major notices will be posted at the front-most section of the Decree, under the title of “Notices.”" Notices "Within this section of the Decree, all dates will be posted. These dates include but are not limited to: Overall Tournament Dates, Event Dates, Event Times, Handyjab Time, Bloje Time, Fappy Time (for the less fortunate, (Boony)), Food Time, Debate Times and Restroom Breaks." On September 7, 2015: "There are no notices at this time." was added to the Notices board. On September 9, 2015: "Please make sure to go to topdad.wikia.com and write articles and update your aliases!" was added to the Notices board. Concepts "Within this section of the Decree, post any concept you have for the Tournament. This can be anything from ways of playing games, system-implementation, or even food. Type it out here and let us Dads know." On September 7, 2015: Dad Points(DP) System, Team-Based Events (Gameplay), and Event Tier List (System) were added the Concepts board. Games "Within this section of the Decree, you shall post all games you wish to play within the tournament. Also, hotly debate within the comments of each idea so we can further improve the Dadly experience." On September 7, 2015: Smash, Pokemon Showdown, Pokken Tournament, League of Legends (1v1), and Dark Souls were added to the Games Board. Games to be Considered (Subsection) This subsection of Games is a running list of games mentioned to be playable at the 2016 tournament that have not yet been confirmed as events or have not yet received any rulings. On September 7, 2015: Age of Empires 3 Amateur Dick Sucking (1v1) Ark: Survival of the Fittest Billiards (Style TBD) Competitive Dick Sucking (1v1, 2v2) Competitive HuniePop Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft League of Legends (2v2) Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle Earth 2 (1v1, 2v2) Magic: The Gathering Mario Kart: Double Dash (1v1, 2v2, Balloon Battle) Mario Party 2 Minecraft (PvP Server, Arena, Arena 2v2, Arena 4v4) More Dumb Shit with Amiibos Oculus Rift Games Pac-Man Planetary Annihilation (1v1, 2v2) StarCraft II (1v1, 2v2) Super Smash Bros. For WiiU (1v1, 2v2, 8-Player Smash) Team Fortress 2 (4v4) Unturned